FTSHNN: Steve's luck
by joel348
Summary: Becoming nearly insane, Experimenting on your own DNA to create something new, becoming frozen for a good time and nuclear meltdown of thousands of reactors around the world: Thankfully it didn't end that bad, Steve survived after all. Rated M for swearing.
1. Things gone Unexpectedly

**A/N: Hello there ladies and gentlemen! I am now starting my first fic and want a lot to have some positive feedback here to help me go on and deal with my errors (that should be a lot). This fic is not the conventional mob talker fic, first because it's not a human meeting mob/human hybrids by them coming to their worlds (or/and vice-versa) but rather STEVE, THE GODDAMN PROTAGONIST OF THE GAME. I'm pretty sure you didn't notice these characteristics of his body. (if you wanna know what those are, go on ahead and read!). Anyways I think I have quite a decent explanation in mind for why there are these mobs with his DNA! And, I have added quite a bit more of realism to Minecraft, anyways go on ahead and read!**

 **Please pay attention to these two points before reading;**

 **1- This is a remaster/rewrite of the original chapter, since I've been a dick and didn't update this fic in a whole year, so I thought my readers deserve something more than just a new chapter.**

 **2- This fiction uses the metric system and DD/MM/YYYY date, so sorry gentlemen from freedomland, you're going to use some conversors to get what I'm talking about most of the time.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minecraft or any of it's characters, Microsoft/Mojang does.**

* * *

I was finally coming back to my underground base/factory from my three-day mining tour with my backpack full of ores, specially copper and iron, besides the always present diamonds and the usual things (watch, compass, map and pickaxe) together with an LR-62H rifle, a ARC-97 mining grenade and the good ol' knife. I was almost dumping them in my chest when I heard a noise. it was not the loudest or most terrifying noise I ever heard but it concerned me. It was my old anti-disaster alarm, pointing the problem to be coming from the part of my base closest to the surface. This is one of the shittiest things I have to do around here; maintenance of broken and/or malfunctioning machinery, a byproduct of not dismantling, repairing or supervising something for a while.

Those walls contain the first and most basic resources for machines of the old times. The gas pumps used for fuel and the liquid nitrogen tanks for cooling... I was going to check the gas first, for obvious reasons. Into my marble pathway I went to get to the pumps. The walls were dusty and the paint wore down long ago, another consequence of not performing maintenance for _hundreds_ of years around here. As I entered the room and checked the pumps I saw everything working fine. I walked back to the corridor and to the other door, in my way through I noticed some worryingly large cracks on the walls and ceiling, reiterating just how worn down this part of the facility is and just how little fucks I give to them these days. I made my way through the underwater section of the tunnels, with the reinforced glass roofs surprisingly almost intact, clearly showing the variety of fish that existed on this ocean.

That remembered me that it has been some time since I went fishing and relaxed away from this steel-clad machine wonderland, without needing to worry about anything but the murderous death-bringers that come in the night... I drifted off again... it has become way past usual this happening to me now, but it's getting worse. I was starting to get distracted even in the middle of battles against mobs. My mind simply wanders off, thinking of my past accomplishments and failures, Like that day with my machine gun and the creepers were I just stopped firing and they... and I drifted off yet again.

I went back to walking through the tunnels and found the problem, one of the older tanks that I built with my old screwdrivers, wrenches and such had a decent crack on it's shell, a problem that usually happens in machines built like this, most possibly because of it's age of 500 years or so, although many of the unstable gas tanks that I used the old welders instead of plasma ones were absolutely fine, and even one of the first experimental nuclear reactors managed to live for about six hundred years, it looked like this nitrogen tank wasn't going to last more than three now... Then I heard a crack, and a small explosion soon followed. _Well, fuck me I guess_. It took me some time to notice while I was freezing but now I realized that the glass above me had a small, minimal crack. Ice normally weakens glass... and there have been some strong earthquakes lately... Oh my luck, I hate you so much. And in this lovely moment I noticed a new crack appearing right beside the other, as some fucked up message from notch himself.

After what I believe were some hundreds of years the nitrogen all of the 565 nitrogen tanks seemed to have ran out, the ice was weakened and I woke up. The walls already collapsed a long time ago even with them being made of pure steel, it seemed like there should be some internal problem for it to be gone in only some hundreds of years while underwater, probably some iron was mixed in and rusted away. even old as it was, and the floor already rotted,being made of wood (a strange choice for a factory floor, I know. I just had some weird fascination with wooden things at the time).The ice above me seemed to be melting slowly,and I could see a little of the sky above me, it seemed...darker? Huh. Most possibly the ice or the water I'm under as I don't remember leaving any polluting or coal-based machines anyway. I guess I'll be needing to rebuild this factory from the ground up. Shame, as this was the oldest industrialized facility I had. But I guess I don't need to worry about something like that right now. Or maybe I should... it helps pass the time, and distracts me from observing the oh-so boring fish on the lake. I noticed before already that I was too deep for me to swim back to the surface; I'm going to die here. It's funny, I can jump on lava at an excruciating temperature with no problem and maintain enough control to go back fast enough not to die, survive explosions easily, I can't die directly from any type of poison, don't have any problem in swimming in a near-frozen lake or being frozen other than blacking out like now, can survive a fall nearly 11 times my height, don't need to eat, sleep or rest if I follow a special set of requirements (no running, fighting or jumping much). And all these characteristics can be improved with some time using the same body and training, but I can't manage to be more than 10 seconds underwater before I start dying from lack of oxygen, and no matter how much I try, I can't improve my time, it's incredibly weird to have abilities so powerful if compared to other living beings and having goddamn COWS surviving underwater more than me-

 ***CRACK***

Huh? it took me a few seconds to see a reasonably big crack in the ice. I guess it's finally going to break. The ice kept cracking and minor drops of water were falling already, I didn't even bother to try and get ready to swim, as I knew that even then I couldn't survive. I'll just respawn back in the clearance with the lake and travel my way back here, a path I know too well for dying in this area had become a common occurrence for me. I'll need to make a shovel and get my things back (The ice probably didn't destroy my backpack or the items, since I made these things to easily deal with shit like this).

The ice broke totally now, the water invaded my surroundings and I just stood here,waiting for my oxygen to run out. Of course it did hurt like fuck when it did but I just waited until I finally died.

As usual I waited hardly 3 seconds and I respawned back there...Just a few meters in front of the steep hill that stood in the clearance. As I should expect I tripped and came rolling though the hill like a ball though a ledge,with several of the rocks of the familiar hill saying "hi" to my body in a non-friendly way, until the pain stopped and I knew the lake was below me. as I fell with my back facing the ground, I struck the surface of the water with a loud BOOM, but not before hearing noises that sounded like screams. Now THAT is a whole new level of insanity right there... I swam calmly upwards, thinking about what I heard. I had become insane before but I never heard screams, and those didn't seem like sinister screams, more like surprised and/or panicked screams. Very weird indeed. When I reached the surface I faced something that I never saw before, creatures, very weird creatures that stood in two feet, had my height but their bodies were considerably thinner than mine and had some other bizarre, round-ish parts to them; tumors maybe? After a couple milliseconds more of quick scan I was sure that they had an alarming level of intelligence since they wore some sort of clothing, although they don't seem to be very fit for combat as they only covered a limited part of them and could easily be torn completely with nothing more than zombie attacks or shrapnel from creeper explosions. Something I don't quite understand why since they'd need to fight against the mobs in some way or manner-

( **Not sure if you get it here, but he's describing girls in bikinis... yeah... also he is pretty fast to do this otherwise he'd be fucked.** )

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" One screamed,this one had some orange eyes...

 _HOLDUPHOLDUPHOLDUP, THEY CAN TALK?_

"S-STOP STARING AT US!" This one did the same, had purple eyes, and seemed afraid of me.

 _WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS THIS?_

"GET AWAY FROM HERE BEFORE WE HIT YOU!" This one had Blue eyes,and made ME afraid.

 _WHELP, I SURE I AIN'T GONNA STAY HERE TO SEE IF THESE CRAZY THINGS WANT TO KEEP THEIR WORD._

They really just used MY DAMN LANGUAGE. This causes so many complications that I can't even describe... how can they talk? Are they some type of mutation on my DNA? If this is true then how/when did it happen? Can this happen in a so limited period of time? Are they the product of the equality of the last two chromosomes of mine like I see happen in so many animals so that they can breed? They can breed? Are there too many of them already or I still can get rid of them if I need? Will I need to get rid of them? this and many, many more questions (If you believe it) ran like light in my mind but I knew I couldn't stay here. Mainly with the blue-eyed one looking at me with that murderous look that I only used the first times the mobs made me lose my diamonds. Those eyes pierced my soul and beyond. I needed to get away from here. Fast. Then I did what any Individual in my current situation would do: RAN AS FAR AS MY LEGS COULD TAKE ME. I quickly found my way though the rocky edges of the clearance and ran away from there in only a couple seconds and thankfully they didn't seem to look at me face for more than that, so I can appear in front of them with a different set of clothes and they won't notice me... I hope. If I have luck of course... So I easily realize that I am NOT in a very good situation right now. But all I can do is what was planned before. If I remember correctly my facility was a couple dozen kilometers away from here. But it's good that I have time to walk since apparently there are sentient beings other than me in this planet, a planet that never had such thing to happen ever before. Do they already have industries to pollute the air that I've seen back on the edge of the ocean while I was on the ice?... If so, there's one main question: How? How could they evolve in such a limited time window? I know that my 1387 nuclear reactors that should be completely gone now must have increased the mutation ratio but how could they even get parts of my DNA? Maybe they could... my experiments. Of course. But there are still a lot of things without explanation; how did the waste of a nuclear meltdown disappeared in less than 700 years? I guess I can't do anything about it right now, nor think of a why to this.

Now I noticed that the forest around me changed, the once colorful plants now held a more dark color... Well, I always thought this forest was too green anyways, but the forest seemed to have diversified; incredible plants that I never saw before had sprung, more than the 589 species documented before, and even the old plants that already resided here have changed, less light seemed to enter the forest, for the foliage seemed to grow a lot more, the oak trees were the ones that less changed apparently, only having the darker leaves that all the trees had, and no longer sporting apples, and the birch tree seemed the more changed one, it became much thinner than the original and seemed to have grow taller than before, standing more than 13 meter tall and having much less leaves, I felt completely stunned, although the grass still seemed as friendly as it ever was.

Thankfully I was getting away from the forest, there were way too many plants there, I could stop and keep studying them without even noticing, losing my objective. Right now I was entering some plains, and those thankfully didn't change even a little bit,with the beautiful sky and the next biomes only a couple kilometers in the distance. I will need some time so I can make get ready to study about what happened to where I lived an what these...beings are without being suspicious. I was still using my "default" clothes, my Light blue/cyan shirt and dark blue jeans with grey shoes, and I still needed to find some part of my old building or creations to determine the time I was frozen.

After quite some time searching inside some caves I found a small disc of uranium 235 in a very deep cave, I remember this disc... I tried to use the 238 variant for nuclear reactors before realizing it was not the perfect isotope to do so, making me go on a journey to refine a good amount of uranium 235 and making this disc... **The disc was roughly half it's original size now.**

 **I LOST MORE THAN THREE HUNDRED MILLION YEARS IN THAT FUCKING ICE?**

I have been frozen for much, much more time than I first thought... and that gave an answer to a good bunch of questions that were on my mind, but right now... what could I do? there probably already exist billions of them and... I'm here... frozen in time...

"I'm not going to be overpowered by this race. I'm the first one to use these lands."

"Sure will champ." said a familiar voice behind me.

Of course the reflex that creepers made me discover when they sneaked up on me popped up: I jumped and screamed desperately.

"well now you're being too dramatic." he said jokingly to me.

"Oh come on! you said you weren't going to do this again!" I said to him

As it always happens I gave him a punch and he reacts with a quick jab on my shoulder.

"yeah, yeah, yeah, just because I'm Notch I can't break my word huh?" He said smiling.

"Exactly, you're Notch the creator of things! You can't break your word because I am- I _WAS_ the only sentient being here!" I exclaimed.

"Okay sure, I won't make you scream like that again." He said, still smiling.

"Anyways can you give me an explanation... and some other clothes free of charge?" I said, hoping to get at least one of those.

"I didn't plan for all of this to happen but it really just had too many amazing possible results for me to stop it from happening, and sure, here's something." He said, making a red long-sleeved shirt and some brown pants, together with white running shoes appear in my body and making the other clothes disappear instantly.

"so... can you at least tell me what to do?" I asked pleadingly.

"do what you wanted to do,study them and this new place." He said with a wise tone on his voice.

"Can you stop with the god-knows-all thing?" I asked with the usual stoic manner that I used when he did that.

"Hey! Just because I look your age doesn't mean that I am, so start treating me with respect!" he said, his black hair shining as if to demonstrate his young appearance contrasting with his actual age.

"Aw,ok mister supreme lord and creator of the universe, what may this humble servant do for you today?" I said mockingly.

A new, somewhat more heated exchange of punches and jabs happened for a few seconds, but after some time we managed to calm down and I was the first to speak:

"Okay then, bye." I said finally, giving emphasis to the 'bye'.

"hey, one last thing, here, I got a house for you." he said while giving me a key and a compass with the saying 'points to the house' written on it's back. I was about to ask why not let me build one until I remembered that I should not be suspicious in occasion that they would want to see my house.

Hold up- They give houses? Exchange them for something else? the work is divided for every one of them?

"No, yes and yes, Steve." Notch saying leaving obvious that he knew just what I was thinking.

Motherf-

"Farewell." Notch said, and with that he disappeared in the blink of an eye.

It took me some time but I finally found my house. It was ordinary and practical. All I needed in a house, it had a small... dining room... probably they have a word for this, anyways it was a small light wood table for four me's, a... cooking area? they have a separate area on the house just for cooking?... it was the second bigger room in my house and had a nice balcony with an extra big kit of knives seemingly for use in different types of food. I like how they look. A pretty squeezed office with... a laptop! it's been a while since I made and/or used these, and he- THANKS NOTCH! a dictionary! and now I found what appears to be a bathroom (word that I just discovered right now), a living room and a bedroom, it had a very cool atmosphere, with a quite large bed, but not enough for 2 me's, and it had a large footlocker below my bed and some planks with a small note and a card.

 _'Weapons,I know you're gonna want some... and keep this id card with you.'_

 _I always hated when this bastard knew what I wanted._

 _'PS. I'm not a bastard.'_

 _Goddammit._

Continuing my description, I had a dark wood wardrobe full of clothes in the bedroom, apparently wearing one piece of clothing all the time was wrong in this... let me get the dictionary in that table... "an organized group of persons associated together for religious, benevolent, cultural, scientific, political, patriotic, or other purposes"... society. But right now I needed to discover something: how to start the study? it took me some time to think of something but then I realized: why not study where they study? It should be an alarming good place to learn their living anatomy and technology to this point, even though it doesn't look much, and it would be the perfect place for my recently-respawned body, ( **If you're wondering his body when he respawns it's basically a "pumped-up" version of a teenager of 15/16 years** ) so there's just one problem: where I sign up for school/academy? I look at the apps this laptop has and see something interesting... "internet" I click on it and a window is opened with a bar written "search what you need" on it. I pick up the dictionary... "an institution where instruction is given, especially to persons under college age"... school. After some search I see that I just need to find a grade adequate to my age... and fill in a test... ok, done. The laptop; although old this interface was really nice to use and they apparently use the same alphabet and general language than mine... Notch's work, I guess.

 _Seven days later_

Today is the last day before school starts, thankfully enough I was out of the ice in the start of the year, so no complications about "lost study" and all that crap. The sign-up was easy enough, only 500 questions about earlier grades and entering data of my "ID card". And there was only one thing left, my backpack in the ocean; it was water-proof and all the material remained intact, all I needed was a shovel and some luck, and let's just say the second didn't help even a little, it took me 5 hours and 9 dives though 6 different tunnels to find the dammed backpack and more half an hour to put dirt on the tunnels again and get back to home. The backpack still held all of the things back that there were in it, the rifle, mining grenade (although those will be useless, I probably won't mine for quite some time), and all the ores, although those were only ores, still weren't ingots and consequently, were worth less. I also forgot to mention, they seemed to have created a very advanced method exchanging things in general using a thing called money and basing their economy on gold... Selling gold won't feel any bad for me(The prices seemed pretty good after searching for what I could buy with that money), I only used gold in the past to conduct electricity, the arms and armor made of it was way too heavy.

I think it's much better to make ingots, so the last part of the day I just went into getting some stone to make a furnace in the forest to refine the minerals I have into ingots, thankfully I had found a lot of coal in my mining trip before so fuel wasn't a problem, it only took the rest of the day for all the metal to be turned into ingots of 7 centimeters of width,18 of length and 5 of height, that was perfect for my backpack since it was so stuffed of items. These ingots, as expected, were much easier to store. With all this done I destroyed the furnace to not leave any clues that I was here and went into my house, leaving them in the backpack, since I had nowhere else to store them, and now the only thing that lasted for me to do was wait for the next day.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this was my first chapter. I literally wrote this while eating popcorn and drinking coca cola (using only one hand of course, I don't want the notebook smelling like butter). I plan on making each chapter at least 4.000 words long but now I noticed how hard it is to write. I don't know what name to give to it,but it's most possibly going to be something awesome. I hope you liked this history,sorry for my bad English and possible grammar errors, reviews will be very appreciated, any flames I find in the reviews will be extinguished by the firemen. Thank you all and wait for the next chapter! When I post this It's still probably be a temporary name until I find a good title.**

 **REMASTERED AUTHOR NOTE: This chapter is finally done, I'm going to post it already without rewriting the second yet, so please forgive the fact that the writing most possibly might be very cringy and overall bad on the next one to two chapters, remember that good ol' Joel here is trying his best to come back to writing this after leaving for one year because of school and overall irresponsibility of mine.**

 **Posted on 12/07/2015* -**

 ***Disclaimer not present, corrected on Edit: 03/08/2015**

 **Edited on 03/08/2015 - grammar errors corrections, continuity errors corrections, story logic errors corrections, extra on author notes, added dates.**

 **Rewritten on 15/12/2016 - Huge correction of grammar errors, continuity errors, story logic errors, also slightly improved scientific explanation, removed cringe, extra on author notes, extra pieces of text to explain things and removed pieces of text to make reading easier, better formatting.**


	2. Sure nothing bad will happen

**A/N: Welcome back to my Fic That Still Has No Name, Sorry for the delay, if you are asking I of course wasn't on vacations and of course I wasn't playing skyrim all this time! Where did you get that?I'm not gonna write anything here cuz I still don't have reviews so I can't answer them!(How sad, I like making you angry with extra long author notes) anyways, I'm happy to present you the second chapter to my history! On the last chapter I let all you guys hanging for the best part of the fic(making you stay tuned! ain't I a greedy bastard?),anyways I'm quite disappointed that no reviews at all have come to aid me, but I am not going to let this push me down, anyways, TO THE FIC!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minecraft or any of it's characters, Microsoft does.**

* * *

Being the person I am I didn't sleep at night, I don't need to, but I also wouldn't stay still , so I took up my notebook and began searching, about what they feel, what they say, how they act, and their history, well, I didn't think that those could be so complicated, but I think I grasped most of it, problem is those change easily through the course of years, so I need to be in contact with them to stay tuned with such things, also I found a threat to my secrets. A feeling called "love", also with a Lower-version of it called "crush". Those two apparently came out of nowhere and made one (or both, but that won't happen to me) what I only can describe as obsessed with the other, I need to stay away from that, but unpredictable as it supposedly is, I'm just a sitting duck at mercy of my own luck, and again, I guess you already know how is my relation with luck right now, so I need to be extra careful, thankfully there's a way to at least decrease the chances of this happening, I found that the "crush" version happened mostly with individuals labelled "attractive" to them. Knowing that I instantly made everything on me not to allude this, but my body couldn't lose muscular mass, so I did the only thing I could do, used the clothes that more hid my own body, those being the ones that notch gave me and took the personality that less attracted people, the "quiet" one, with this, those feeling would never have me as target, but this is just theory.

And theory works most of the times...

Right?

Okay, morning, 6:00 AM, time to pack things up, all my brain cells were screaming at the same time for me to bring at least a knife or something I made a decision and only brought my backpack with a pen, pencil the laptop and all the trip was quite enjoyable, the walk was easy with the roads they made and nearly all the path was covered with trees, making me avoid the sun, I'm no zombie but the sun in this part of the planet is no joke, it's very uncomfortable to stay under, much more with the humid air here. 6:45 AM: reached school after a quite long walk, probably this could be avoided if I bought a transportation method, but I'm still not sure how all this "buying" thing works so I couldn't look for a better way than walking, as I entered the courtyard of the school, One could easily see that the building used mainly dark blue as it's main colors, good part of it was most possibly being watched by what seemed like cameras, so most of the students kept their composure around here, but I soon saw why only most of the students who held themselves: as soon as I came to the section of the school of my grade and entered the corridor to my room I got stopped by some stupid who thought that they could take something from me.

"Hey listen now, if you're coming to MY grade, you're gonna need to know some rules!" He said it rather loud, it was hilarious, it seemed like he was trying to scare me.

"First: You don't mess with ME!"

 _I'm starting to like a lot the idea to mess with him. Just to see what happen._

"Second: You don't mess with MY girls!"

 _NONOTCHPLEASEDONTMAKEMEDOSOMETHINGASSTUPIDASTHATCUZTHEYWILLLIKEME_

"Third: You don't get CLOSE to my guys." he said that pointing to a bunch of guys behind him.

 _Don't Care about that, and if I end messing with them, they are ridiculous trying to look tough._

"And Fourth: You have something I want I'll take it."

 _AW HELL NO NOBODY MESS WITH ME AND MY STUFF!_

"Is that enough for you?" He asked.

I kept quiet, I needed to find the right moment and place to punch. And then he had the brilliant idea to throw a mock punch at my face, perfect. With a swift move and a heavy arm, we had one bully totally unconscious on the ground and the other ones utterly shocked, they still seemed to have a small motivation to fight so I of course, destroyed it.

"I knocked out your 'Big guy' with one punch, you people really want to mess with me?" I said, and with that all of them raced away from me shouting things like "RUN MAN RUUUN!" and "DEAR NOTCH HELP US!", my face had a confident smirk on it, I was very satisfied with that punch, I wanted to see how tough they were; Not much, apparently.

And in that sadistic moment I noticed: everyone was looking at me. EVERYONE. INCLUDING the girls from the respawn day...please don't they remember me... then they came to my direction, oh damn oh damn oh damn...

"Thank you so much for teaching him a lesson!" The orange-eyed one said happily.

 _In that moment, the quantity of relief I felt was amazing, they didn't recognize me._

"Y-yes, thank you for getting us rid of him" The purple-eyed one said.

 _How this one looked so cute was beyond my mind, looked cuter than a cat._

"And what was that of him 'my girls?' we aren't his!" The blue-demon-eyes said.

Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait, what did she just said? she said that 'his' girls are THEM? oh...my...Notch, first I just blew up the 'quiet' cover and I also just saved them, the thing that nearly ALWAYS just happen to make love appear, the long-term, nearly-never-ending version. Well, that much for trying to avoid such, now I possibly need to get away from THEM... you know what? I'm just gonna ignore it, it's not possible so much bad luck to happen on one day, and even though it might have happened, avoiding it will do. Damn, this day haven't even started yet and I am tired of it already, anyways here's the plan: put head upright, change facial expression to neutral, accept the thanks, say it was nothing and go through the corridor to room.

"it was nothing, and I didn't like the idea of him taking my things anyway." I said calmly.

 _please work, please work, please..._

"hey I haven't seen you before, are you that new guy they said was coming? we're from the same grade right? that's great! let me show you our classroom!" Orange eyes said.

 _Boom. managed to screw up the whole plan in less than 10 seconds, that's just amazing._

"Is he? I thought he was... higher." blue eyes said, clearly stating that I was short.

 _I'm not short! I'm 1,75 meters tall! and it's not MY fault all of you are so tall...kinda._

"But size doesn't matter does it?" Purple eyes said.

 _Easy for you to say, you're nearly 1,80 meters!_

"what's your name anyway? you've been very quiet until now..." Orange eyes said, her namesakes shining.

"Uhh, Steve, my name is Steve" I said, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

...

...

"Aren't you going to ask... you know, _our_ names?" Blue eyes asked, hair slightly out of the

"Uhh, yes, sorry what are your names?" I asked, my eyes were begging for this to stop.

"Mine's cupa!" Orange eyes said, she was too excited for my taste.

"Andr." Purple eyes said, waving slightly.

"I am Scilla." Blue eyes said, focused on me, totally neutral.

"okay, I'm going to...our classroom..." I said quickly.

"Wait, let me guide you there!" Cupa said, her eyes begging for attention.

"Okay, sure." I said, already getting bored of all this.

"Let me go with you! a-ahem er..., y-you two." Andr said swiftly.

"Okay can we just get to the classroom already?" I said finally.

With that we all walked through the corridor and set of stairs to our room until I noticed something.

"Scilla, why are you following us?" I asked, eyebrows raised quizzically.

"It's my classroom too isn't it?" she said, looking at me with a weird stare...

ooookaaay, that's weird, she looks kind of nice to look at this point of view.

After that we just shut up and went to the room, turns out it has quite big windows, It's a nice way to run away and also to observe what's going on out there, so I chose here to stay, the room had a blackboard that apparently didn't have even a scratch, seemed brand new, the room was painted beige and all the chairs were made of wood, oak wood to be exact, all seemed nice, but first I needed to dump my backpack in a locker, which key was supposed to be given to me by the teacher to come, so I could run away for a little bit and take my time since the first class was supposed to be teaching science, and for what I saw, they're not even close to coming to the level of discovery of mine, so I don't need to look for that. I just need a decent explanation, which, of course I already have, since I'm new here, I have the perfect explanation: 'I got lost', I know, it seems stupid and rather suspicious but this school is quite big on the inside, all I need to do is not get spotted by any cameras or staff/teachers of the school, which was not a problem, sneaking around those creepers actually had a advantage, now I'm pretty much imperceptible to them, the only thing I need to remember is to look around for cameras, something that I could accomplish very easily, this ability however, I learned from searching for nearby endermen.

As if by magic, the instant I ended this line of thought the teacher entered the room with the key to my locker in her hands, and instantly looked around for me, I just got up, and walked to her.

"Oh, so you are the new student?" she asked happily.

"Yes." I said plainly.

"Err... Won't you present yourself to class?" she said In a pleading tone.

"I'm steve, I like the color red and adventures" I said, satisfied.

"Aren't you that guy that saved us from jazz?" Someone on the room said.

Everyone stared at me, they knew what I did, and then, half a second later all class got up from their respective chairs and greeted me with a warm smile on their faces, all seemingly very happy with my "accomplishment" and thanking me at every handshake I got, and those were a lot, a whole LOT of handshakes, I still wasn't very good at giving handshakes because I only learned it yesterday but here was a good place to practice, occasionally receiving hugs from them.

"That was awesome! Thank you so much!" One said.

"I heard when he woke up and heard what happened, he cried all the way back to his car and said he was never coming back here!" Another said.

"Also how you made his brutes ran away from you, it was hilarious!" This one was almost crying from so much laugh.

"Y-You did that?" The teacher said, very surprised with my apparent actions.

"Uhhh, yes." I said nervously

"Why thanks! he was always a nuisance to both the teachers and students!" She said gladly.

"It was nothing, besides, he wanted to take MY things!" I said, eyes clearly showing anger.

"He always did that, but it seems like here, no more!" she exclaimed with a big smile on her face.

"uhhh, aren't you supposed to give me the keys to my locker and start the class?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes. Of course, here it is." She said, noting that she already skipped 1/4 of her class time and giving me her key.

"okay bye!" I said, definitively happy that all that was over.

After that I just took my backpack and got out of the classroom, relieved, Now I could go and explore around a bit, but first the backpack, I took my way to the corridor that had the lockers stored, cautiously looking around for cameras or people, nothing seemed to be here, it seems most of the cameras are outside the school, amusing. I dumped my backpack into the locker, locked it and went into searching around, it was even bigger than I first thought, it had a small park outside, in a moment, when looking around the park, I almost got caught in a camera's line of sight, I needed to make a roll to behind a trunk for it not to find me, although that was pretty close, I kept searching around, then I came to find several bathrooms around, I of course learned before this that these are separated by gender, and I quickly gave a glance at all the bathrooms, since it was class time nobody was there, but with only that I could easily see that the women bathroom was always cleaner, some men's bathrooms were in deplorable state, with an smell worse than the corpse of a zombie deteriorating. Plain disgusting, and to know what they DO in there, ugh.

I took all the time I could looking around and avoiding people, but there was a particular event around these that caught my attention.

I was looking around the school when I heard two people whispering to each other, both slowly looking around while doing so, they seemed to be in trouble, but knowing is better than assuming.

"I don't know about that new guy, he seems way too different to be normal!supposedly he knocked down Jazz with one punch!" One whispered.

"He can't be that bad, Jazz needed that to get out of his own reality, were everything is his." The other replied.

"Still, I don't trust him." The first whispered.

"You're too closed to everything to notice the obvious, he's a good guy!" The second replied Loudly.

"Stop talking so loud! And didn't you see he walking with those girls? He might be the next Jazz!" The first whispered.

Just as I was about to get up and say to them I was nothing like him, a teacher appeared:

"Hey you two! Aren't you both supposed to be in class?" The teacher said angrily.

"Uhh yes, but..." One said, but was interrupted.

"NO BUTS! TO CLASS, NOW!" The teacher screamed loudly.

"Yes sir..." Both replied at the same time, defeated.

Hearing that I instantly started running away from the eagle-eyed teacher and quickly taking note of my surroundings for any cameras, after assuring that I was at a safe distance I took a glance at a clock that stood in a wall, 8:30, It seems It's better for me to go back to my class, now was history, and I didn't want to lose THAT one. After a quick run I got to the corridor that led to class and to the door, with my books on hand I opened the door only to find my teacher getting ready to end class, and was about to pass trough the door when she tripped and fell on top of me, falling in a uncomfortable position and knocking a good part of the air that were on my lungs out in a astounding speed that almost made me unconscious, after the fall she noticed that my chest was hard, and started poking around me, I of course gave a reminder to her by making an 'ahem' for she to get up, she instantly got the message and got up from me, I gave her an uneasy 'sorry' and helped her get her things back, after that was taken care of she asked the awaited question:

"Where were you all this time?" she asked.

"I got lost..." I said shamelessly.

"Oh, it's quite a big school I guess..." she said nervously.

"Can I get to class?" An voice behind me said.

I turned around to find the history teacher with his books on hand and waiting patiently for our decision.

"Of course, get in." I decided, while getting out of the way.

"Thanks." The teacher said happily.

"Bye miss..." I said, waiting for an answer.

"Allison, call me Allison." She replied, smiling.

"Bye!" I said, waving my hands to the moving away teacher.

"Bye!" She replied, and with that, she was out of view.

The rest of the day came out as normal, study about the history of the world's societies, and later, with no excuse to go away, math. It's not like I don't want to study math, but they study things so simple it is boring to THINK about it.

* * *

Finally it was 12:00 A.M., the school was over and I could get out, many students offered their lunch for my recent accomplishment, but I denied their offers, since I didn't need food if I did not have any physical effort, like body regeneration, running or jumping, but they didn't need to know that, so I said I already ate something and started walking back home. In the beginning of the way I got halted by the same girls I 'saved' a few hours ago, I was already very tired and just wanted to get home, not even unarmored mob night fights were _that_ tiring.

"Hi!" Cupa exclaimed while running towards me.

"Hello." Andr said shyly. Again, so cute it hurts.

"Hi." Scilla said calmly, Her appearance yet again defying the accuracy of my eyes.

"Hi." I replied tiredly, still walking towards my house.

"Where are you going?" Cupa asked quietly.

"Me?" I replied, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Yes." Cupa answered, facing away from me.

"Why are you ashamed?" I asked, noticing her action.

"I'm not!" She said loudly, looking at me.

"Okay, okay, calm down..." I said, panicked.

"Answer my question!" She demanded.

"I'm going home!" I answered her question as fast as I could, man she can be SCARY.

"Home? can we go with you?" Cupa asked, jumping excitedly.

"We?" I asked, even more tired than before.

"Yes." Scilla said seriously.

I just looked at Andr, looking for anything to confirm that, but she only held her face more down into her jacket.

"Don't you all need to go to your houses?"

"We can walk." Cupa said in a stoic manner.

"Agh, Fine." I said defeated.

There was no fighting these girls, I was starting to think that maybe all those ingots and equipment that were on my backpack weren't that needed after all.

"Yay!" Cupa exclaimed cheerily.

Andr held her composure, but had a big smile plastered in her face.

Even Scilla held a smile.

After another long walk, I entered my house with the extra 3 companions, and the moment I entered I dropped my backpack on a wall, making a loud CLANG at this.

"What do you carry in there? Lead?" Scilla asked, her eyes pointed questioningly at me.

"Kind of." I quickly replied.

That left a quite confused Scilla in the living room of my house, so I decided to help a bit.

"But don't worry about it." I said, a smile on my face and my eyes focused on her.

"I'm not worried!" She exclaimed, Her usual serious composure threw out of the window.

"Uhh Steve?" I heard Andr ask in the dining room.

"Yes?" I replied while walking towards there.

"Where is your family?" She asked worriedly.

That attracted all the attention to me.

"Well, about that, I don't have one." I answered sincerely.

That left all in the house shocked, specially Scilla, after a few seconds, Andr was the first to recover:

"Oh, I'm sorry, forget that I asked." Andr said sadly.

"Don't worry about it, Never had them, really,I can handle it." I told her calmly.

"well, we'll... be going then." Cupa said uneasily.

"Bye!" I said, not even looking at them.

All of them where leaving, except Scilla, that I could still hear walking next to me.

"What is it Scilla? Why aren't you-" I started talking, but I got interrupted middle-sentence.

Scilla hugged me.

"What the..." Even that sentence I couldn't end, Scilla lifted a finger to my mouth.

With that, Scilla walked away from the hug, her face much more gentle and warm than before, she then turned around and walked away to the door, and left me here, trying to understand what just happened, until she explained it all in one sentence:

"I understand you"

The hug was more to comfort her than me.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sincerely sorry for the time I made you wait, I hope you pardon me, seriously, sorry for leaving you guys for nearly a entire month, and only three thousand eight-hundred something words long. This is my first fic and I'm probably already disappointing my readers, shame. Okay, after all this "I'm lame" stuff I'm going to talk with you: yes you, only follower of my story, please, please leave a review so I know what I'm doing wrong and what I'm doing right, Better, All my readers: review! You don't even need an account to do it! Just create a random name and say what you want! Please no haters, constructive criticism IS accepted.**

 **Posted on 08/08/2015**


	3. Weird day

**A/N: Welcome back to FTSHNN! It's me, Three dog! Hoooowl... no, wait, wrong world. Ahem, It's me, Joel348, possibly worst writer of this whole site, bringing you some news: If you are reading this you probably noticed that the rating changed, well... It's just a little extra bloody material I'm putting on this fic later on, BUT NO LEMONS! Why? First, I believe there are enough of such, and second, It must be a real shock to you all to realize that the ratings guide on this site states that DETAILED SEXUAL/VIOLENT ENCOUNTERS MUST BE ON 'MA' RATED FICS, THOSE DON'T APPEAR ON THIS SITE. Okay, disgrace made, only one person reviewed my fic! T-T I have 2 folowers and one favorite, but no reviews! is this fic so BAD you can't even talk to me about it? It's the only way to get me to do better! It's free, you don't need an account and there's nothing for you to do other than review my story! Is it that bad? *Sigh* Okay, let me shut up already.**

 **About that only review, here's the reward to reviewing: An answer!**

 **Review from Stunningtom (cool name BTW): You're not seeing any reviews because there aren't any! that makes you the first reviewer, but that IS common in stories that are only starting here, even more on M rated ones, still thanks for the support and I'm going to continue, with a small restriction that I will talk about in the end.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minecraft or any of it's characters, Microsoft/Mojang does.**

 **TO THE FIC!**

* * *

Okay, that was weird enough, although it seems everything is running nicely right now, there's one thing I noticed: I'm literally the ONLY guy in this school! It seems like there's something going wrong, until I had the brilliant idea to ask about it. And guess what? I'm the only damn guy in this school because this was a girls-only school, and after my little 'heroic act' it seems like every freaking girl on this school has a crush on me! But thankfully I believe the closest to me to no more have this... problem.

About them actually, I realised some things, first is that I've saw what I believe to be a ender'man' a creeper and a skeleton, and I heard about cats and wolves, It made me wonder where the spiders, zombies, cave spiders and slimes went, I took some search into it and found that these existed once, but that was a long time ago, 600.000 years approximatedly, it seems like those didn't manage to evolve fast enough, and died, On a second note, It seems like some got much more of my DNA, becoming IN APPEARANCE a lot like me, but these retain most of the disadvantages of the hybrids: need to eat, drink, sleep, limited life span, several diseases can hurt them, etc.

But there's still one thing right now: I'm NEEDING somehting more on that house! I know I said that "It was humble, It was blue,and it was friendly" But that's what I NEED in a house, but what I want is much different, I want a more direct link to their news, a bigger and comfier bed (I like those), a way to communicate with them easier, and one of their weapons, I have mine, but finding ammo for this rifle is hopeless, and it's a very basic model, but back to my actual problem, I got a half of the gold I had (5 ingots of 24 karats) and a third of the diamonds (2 blue diamonds of 4 carats), and called Cupa, Andr and Scilla to help me with buying decent things.

It took about one hour, but all of them got to my house, apparently they had a good bunch of similar, however different clothes to wear every day, and I only used half of my wardrobe so I could hide my body... great, now I also want several other clothes... and possibly a bigger wardrobe.

"So what do you want for us to do?" Cupa asked, her eyes stuck at my figure.

"Uhh, we're going shopping." I said with all the charisma I got.

"WHAT?" Cupa exclaimed, her eyes clearly showing the shock.

"You should have told us that before! We aren't even ready!" Scilla exclaimed angrily.

"For me you look fine." I said boldly.

I could see a small blush on Scilla's face, but I ignored that for my own health.

"Okay, let's go already..." Andr replied with a sigh.

"One thing first:" I said abruptly.

"What is it?" Scilla asked curiously.

With that, I slowly removed the 5 ingots and the 2 diamonds from my backpack and left them at the ground, when I looked up, I immediately throwed the question:

"How much do you think this is worth?"

I only got my head up for half a second to see that they were utterly shocked, much more than they probably ever were on their lifes, I guess it isn't normal for a person to have gold or diamonds? Or maybe they are just thinking? OF COURSE! I forgot to mention the values!

"Err... the gold is 24 karats and the diamonds are 5 carats each." I tried to explain.

"Steve, you... you stole this?" Andr asked, her eyes showing clear worry for me.

"What? No! dear god! can't a man mine himself?" I replied, disgusted with the question.

"Since when do you 'mine'?" Scilla asked.

"Since I was born?" I answered stoically.

"I don't believe this..." Cupa said, for some motive she was nearly crying.

I realized that my explanation wouldn't convince them, so I took the safer way.

"Okay, you want the truth? My family was millionaire." I lied, trying to stop this.

"..."

"Okay, I thought that you stole all this for a second." Andr said, relieved.

"Ahem, how much do you think this is worth?" I remembered them of the first question.

"A lot."

"A freaking fortune."

"Probably over 100.000 Dollars" The three replied at the same time, I could barely hear them.

"None of you have a definite price?" I asked sharply.

"Nope"

"Nein"

"Not even a litlle bit." They again replied at the same time.

"We're going to find out on the shopping then!" I exclaimed excitedly.

It took a hour or so to get there, since I didn't have a car, I also should buy one later, Anyways, when we got there it was much more crowded than I first expected.

"I still don't believe you didn't know your way here." Scilla said, her eyes reflecting beauty.

"And that you don't have a car!" Cupa exclaimed, clearly unhappy to come walking here.

"Isn't it a litlle bit too crowded here?" Andr asked uncorfotably.

"Indeed, much more than I first expected." I replied, she almost read my mind right now.

"Come on, to the Jewelry!" Cupa exclaimed too excited for my taste.

We walked slowly When we got there I got straight to the point.

"How much is this worth?" I asked coldly while leaving the gold bars on the balcony.

The cashier, although surprised by the quantity of gold in his front, started examining the bars and got an utterly shocked face.

"That's nearly 15 kg of pure gold..." the cashier wispered.

"How much?" I asked again, impatiently.

"That would be more than 500.000 dollars..." He replied,his eyes on the gold bars.

"And you have that much?" I questioned, this was making me nervous.

"Of course! ahem... wait a minute." He said that and instantly sprinted out of the door.

It took some time for him to come back, and the eyes locked at me didn't help even a little bit to pass the time faster, but eventually, he showed up again with a briefcase full with money on my front, I took my time to count all of it and came to conclude that all this gold counts to 1.593.500 dollars, I guess that's enough? Oh, wait, the diamonds.

"What about these?" I asked, pointing to the diamonds.

"I never saw one as big as that... and the color..." He muttered quietly.

"Ahem." I remembered him of the world he was.

"Ohh, sorry, I believe that this one could be nearly five million..." He said, his eyes were closed.

"so, will you pay or I can store them away?" I replied to him calmly.

"Here, that's all I have for now, but I will pay the rest in less than a year in your bank account." He said, taking out more money.

This was another thing I liked that the ID gave me, It was not only and ID, it also gave you a bank account and some rights. I took the money, counted and stuffed it on the briefcase, more 1.750.000, I was about to get away from the door until he said something:

"You can take any jewels I have here to ease my debt... if you want." He told me.

I just looked at my back, at the three that were following me and would help with shopping.

I aimed my eyes at three rings, all gold, with one small diamond on top, I took them and made the gesture for my followers to show their hands, with that, I released one ring to each one of them, they were shocked for a few seconds, but came to reality a few seconds later.

"Let's get to shopping then." I said calmly.

"What do you need to buy?" Scilla replied to me.

"A cellphone, a TV, some clothes, a big bed and a wardrobe." I didn't told them about the gun.

"Wouldn't you want to buy a gun to have with you?" Scilla asked.

"It's dangerous to walk around with so much money unarmed." Andr added.

"Is it allowed for me to buy a gun?" I replied, shocked.

"How old are you?" Scilla questioned.

"Uhh... sixteen." I used the age that I posted on the school sign-up.

"That's more than enough." Scilla replied to me calmly.

How great! This is an armed nation! I love it!

"Oh, that's nice." I answered her.

"Anyways let's take a look first at the cellphone and the TV, then the bed and wardrobe" Cupa said.

"what about the guns and clothes?" I asked, my whole being cried for weapons, but I kept that to myself.

"Later." Cupa said calmly, her eyes once again shining at the right angle.

Three hours and 50.000 dollars later, we finally chose a big grey wardrobe, a white double bed, and a 65' curve 3D TV to my house, and a small, classy cellphone for me. The only things left where the clothes and the gun.

"Now the gun!" I exclaimed happily.

"How can he be more excited than cupa only to buy guns?" Andr said to no one in particular.

"We'll look around for your clothes in advance, have fun in there!" Cupa exclaimed.

"Thanks! I'll do my best to not waste too much time!" I exclaimed back to her.

It took me a hour, but it didn't feel like it, I was having so much fun in that sweet haven of weapons and ammo that time passed like water through a river, I only got out of there when I saw how much time I wasted inside paradise, so I got out of there only with a belt around my back holding a 7,62 x 39 mm rifle with 20 rounds in cartridge, which name was supposedly MBF-14, another belt holding a 5.7×28mm pistol that had 15 rounds in cartridge called AP-12, 2 cartridges of each weapon and sadly, no armor.

When I got on the clothes store I could already see the quantity of clothing that they already chose for me, and it scared me, it was enough to fill my new wardrobe AND the old one, but there was one advantage of stepping in there: their faces when I got there. They were utterly shocked by my choice of weapons.

"Why do you need so many guns?" Cupa asked, staring at the weapon on my back.

"The real question is why wouldn't I." I replied to her calmly.

"Anyways, I found this great shirt and I want you to test it!" Cupa exclaimed happily.

The shirt was short and could very easily show my body, so I threw the idea out of the window right away.

"Sorry, but I don't like clothing that is so... revealing." I told her quickly.

"But that is throwing out half of the selection!" Andr retorted.

"I don't like those, sorry." I again explained to them.

"Okay, but there's still half of them for you to try!" Scilla exclaimed.

It killed me, but I took and experimented EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. And that took more than 3 hours, but I finally got away, taking only a third of what they brougth with them, when I got home, I throwed miself on my bed and went to sleep, because now I felt like I NEEDED to in order to be me tomorrow. Until the lovely moment I remembered I still had no car. So I got up and ran to the closest car dealers the girls pointed me on the way, and bought the faster one that there was, it ended up as more 100.000 dollars spent, but I don't care, it was a black sports car, and that was enough for me.

With that, I got in the car and raced home, it took me seconds to sleep and even less to wake up, but when I did, it felt like all the weight of the clothes I tried suddenly got off my back.

The following day went as usual, I studied about their history, language and such, also discovered that they were more advanced than I first thought, heh, figures, in another note, I'm growing attached to these three, they can be quited gentle if you ask right.

* * *

More than a month passed since I got out of the ice, and I'm starting to like this new reality I am living in right now, My house now had the bed and wardobe installed, my guns, although not used until this moment, have some attachments to increase their performance in them, the car didn't change even a little bit, other than a few tweaks on engine, exaust, intercooler, supercharger and others, but right now the car has a small problem, the oil wasn't distributing normally through the engine and some of it was leaking, this is why in this moment I am on my garage, nearly coated in oil, looking around the engine to try and see what was causing this when I hear someone knocking on the door, I of course get up to open the door and see Cupa, Andr and Scilla on the other side all with snow clothes, and the cool, cool enviroment of a snowy day.

"Uhh what were you doing?" Scilla asked.

"Tinkering with my car, why?" I anwsered.

"Your clothes..." Cupa muttered, pointing al over me.

I raised an eyebrown at the gesture and looked at my body to see that it had several black stains of oil.

"Oh... Anyways why are you here?" I questioned.

"You don't feel cold here?" Andr asked lowly while shivering.

"No, but you seem like you do, come in!" I replied to her.

"Thanks, I'm freezing here." Andr said while going in.

"Why did you came here anyway?" I asked again.

"Oh, it's because it's snowing and... we want to walk with you..." Andr anwsered shyly.

"Huh. For some reason I want to build a snow g... snowman." I corrected myself swiftly.

"That's ok! I want to make one too!" Cupa replied.

"Alright, let me just change my clothes and we'll get going." I said to them.

"Can we watch your TV?" Andr asked, hiding again in her hood.

"Of course, you all chose it anyways." I said while getting to my room.

I heard a small exclaim of happiness from cupa, and even a smile from Scilla, and Andr already turned the TV on, I simply walked again to my room and went to changing clothes, putting my oil soaked clothes carefully on the ground, and changing to the clothes that notch gave me, the ones that weren't appropriate for cold, that was yet another thing I liked from my organism: I could swim on a near frozen lake with no problem, as my temperature would remain constant, but as a small precaution for what I would do now, I took a white snow jacket.

I wanted to make a snow golem because of my curiosity, in the past the snow golems, although it didn't seem like it, followed the evolutive changes of the monsters and some of the animals, like the cat and dog, I found that out when I added strands of DNA that made a small quantity of bioluminescence possible to nearly every mob that there was, a few days later, I found that the snow golems managed to get the same strand of DNA that the other mobs had, that perplexed me very much, as why and how he did that, what would be the utility of changing your own DNA according to mutations on other mobs, and now the idea only perplexed me more, as what would happen to the snow golem is a mistery, maybe it would get strands of my DNA? since all the mobs mutated into having more of it, it seemed logical that the golem would do the same, but with all my years of experience, I saw many weird things happen before my eyes.

I got out of my room and went into the living room, and with all the sneaky sneak the mobs managed to "teach" me, I took a deep breath and with all my might, jumped on top of the couch screaming, and, let's just say, the results were fun.

"AHH NOTCH! WHAT WAS THAT?" Cupa exclaimed while jumping away from the body on the couch.

"STEVE! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?" Scilla screamed at me while giving me a slap to the face.

"It was very fun, what more should I explain?" I questioned her calmly.

"There are some times that I really hate you." Scilla told me, with that I smiled.

"Can we go?" Andr asked, clearly wanting this to end already.

"Yup." I replied with a happy tone.

When we were almost out I remembered.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" I exclaimed, surprised with my own stupidity.

I entered and got out of my house, now holding the carved punpkin on my hands, and all of the girls looked at me questioningly.

"Are you going to put _this_ on the snowman?" Andr was the first to speak.

"You're weirder than I first thought." Cupa said, having a smile plastered on her face.

"Oh come on! Don't you think it'll look cool?" I asked, hiding my actual intention.

"Now that I think about it..." Scilla wandered off.

"Let's just do this already!" I hurried them up sheepishly.

"Okay, okay, we're going!" Cupa exclaimed while walking to a more snowy region of the city.

We all got started and began taking the snow from the ground and building the dirst sphere of the body of the snowman, of course with me occasionally throwing a snowball or two at my companions, of course they attacked back, but we mostly kept our target of buillding the snowman clear, after we made the third snow block I took the punpkin I had and placed it on it's head, my heart started beating faster, my eyes glowing brighter and time seemed to slow down: this was exciting! A feeling I didn't had for a long time, I am very, very anxious to see what will happen, I couldn't hold my happiness and left a smile creep out of my face as a familiar glow came out of the snowman's form, and, after the blink of an eye the figure turned into... a girl? okay, guess that was expected, buuuut NOT the fact that she was naked. And unconscious.

Meh, I guess I'll need to cover her body, I took out my jacket and, blushing heavily, covered her upper body and took out a blanket from my backpack to cover the rest, one thing I noticed however, is that although very human, her body still supports a very low temperature, although unconfortably, and even after totally covered she seemed to stay cold for a while, I could only hold the idea of dissecting that body to see how that worked.

After the blanket was on her body I looked around and faked/revealed my shocked face, all of the girls held a similar expression about what they just saw, but were seemingly coming back to reality.

"Okay, what in the world was that?" Andr was the first to speak.

"I don't have the slightest idea." I said, my face still quite red from what I just saw.

"What do we do with her?" Cupa questioned me, her eyes once again shining, only with doubt now.

"I-I guess we should bring her h-home?" I replied uncertainly.

"WHAT?" Scilla screamed.

"ARE YOU A PERVERT OR SOMETHING?" Cupa exclaimed at me.

Andr only had her eyes trained on me, shocked about what I just said.

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down people, she is unconscious, will we leave her here?" I asked them with my eyebrowns raised at their reactions.

"N-No, you're right..." Andr was the first to reply.

"So? What are we waiting for? We don't want her to freeze do we?" I asked them againn, now having a more relaxed pose.

"Okay..." Scilla said, still a little bit freaked out about what just happened.

With that, I picked her up bridal style and started carrying her, trying not to be distracted by her less than covered body, instead I was trying to focus on her biology, and now I could still feel her body cold even with my jacket and blanket covering her, I also could notice that her... attributes were more developed, even more than Scilla, although I believe that this may happen because of their young age, this... snow golem? Girl? Hybrid? AGH! I don't know, _she_ seems to have the same age as my friends, only difference being her more developed body, dark brown hair and eyes easily contrasting with the white jacket and the blanket she has on her and... I really need to stop looking at her.

I see at a small distance my house coming to sight, and that relieved me incredibly, basically because I was feeling VERY distracted by the girl I was holding right now, I get in the house, bring her to my bedroom and leave her at the bed, after that, I leave a note to her and go downstairs to the living room where my friends are.

"Sooo... what do we do?" I asked, totally clueless to what I should do now.

"maybe you should-" But Andr was interrupted by a ringing cellphone before she could finish.

"Hello mom-" She started but was cut short, I couldn't hearr what her mother was saying but it seemed damn harsh, Andr then hung up the phone:

"Sorry but I need to go, it's already 22:00 and mom wants me back now, so... bye Steve, girls." Andr said full of disappointment while leaving.

"22 already? My dad's gonna kill me! Sorry, I need to go too!'' Cupa exclaimed sadly while running through the door.

"Please don't tell me..." I couldn't finish my phrase as Scilla stopped me.

"I got to go too, bye." Scilla said calmly while also going through the door.

"But..." I said, panicked.

I was alone.

With a naked girl.

In the same house.

Fuck.

WHAT DO I DO? LOCK THE DOOR? TRY TO EXPLAIN? GODDAMNIT NOTCH! YOU FUCKIN' BASTARD! YOU MUST BE LAUGHING AT ME NOW HUH?

then I heard some noises coming from my room.

Oh snap!

...

?

What the?

I slowly got up the stairs to see my bedroom, the door was still closed, that's a good sign... I guess? I pushed the door swiftly and crept my head inside the room, everything seems okay, she's still sleeping there...

"Ummm... hello? Is anybody here?" I heard she saying, sleepy.

I was about to close the door and run like crazy until the moment I remembered that my note was still there, so I hoped with all my strength that she knows how to read and gets it right.

Exactly after this line of thought she looks around to see the note right at the side of the bed.

"Humm... wha's this?" She asked to no one in particular.

 _Go on go on go on..._

She opened the note and stared at it for a few seconds.

 _You know how to read... I hope_

Her eyes instantly went wide with surprise for a unknown reason.

"Are you here? I just want to ask something..." She said hoping to get a response.

In that moment I swiftly closed the door, took a deep breath, and replied.

"I'm here... what do you want to ask?" I asked looking at the door blankly.

"It says here 'get some of my clothes, you don't want to walk around wearing only my jacket'..." she didn't continue the question.

"And...?" I asked curiously.

"It says 'wearing only _my_ jacket'... it means you placed it one me... so you... you saw me naked?" She hesitated but managed to say it.

Instantly my face turned bright red, and the image of her body flashed again several times on my mind, until I punched myself on the head and replied to her, although my face still kept it's red coloring.

"Y-Yes I'm afraid I did..." I replied, already hoping this conversation would end.

After that I didn't hear anything aside from my own breathing, and that made me incredibly uncomfortable, but after almost 8 minutes with me standing idly at the door of my own room, she came out, still blushing from the earlier affirmation, using one of my cargo pants and the same snow jacket than before... wait...

"You are wearing something inside the jacket right?" I asked, panicked out of my mind.

"Of course..." She said, blushing even harder than before.

Instantly I noticed what I insinuated with what I just said and blushed like her.

"I'm not like that, I swear, I'm just too nervous to do or say anything right now!" I pleaded to her, asking notch for her to believe it.

"T-That's okay... I know what you meant..." She stuttered and blushed yet again.

"Sooo... what's your name? Mine's Steve." I asked, tired of reffering to her in my mind as 'her' or 'she'.

"I don't have one..." She replied sadly.

*Instant poker face*

"How does Sinon sound?" I asked her blankly.

"Very nice." She said happily.

And she hugged me, I could feel her breasts pressing into my chest and _that_ made me blush, a LOT.

"T-They're t-touching me..." I said reffering to her breasts.

She immediately released me and looked away, a few seconds of silence later I decided to ask the crucial.

"Do you have a place to stay?" I asked her calmly.

She then looked at me sadly.

"N-No... I don't have quite any memory other than waking up here..." She said, clearly ashamed of herself.

"You can stay here then..." I said uncertaintly.

"You know you sound like a pervert saying that..." She told me with a giggle.

"I think you should be more gentle with the guy who just offered you a place to live." I said with fake anger.

"No! Pleas elet me live here with you! It's the only place I can stay!" She begged while hugging me, almost crying.

"Hey, hey, calm down, I was kidding with you, that's all... please stop crying." I said gently while caressing her back.

"N-Never do that again, right now you're everything I have..." She said while trying to hold her tears.

"Sinon, you realize we met just an hour ago, right?" I told her, smiling warmly.

"And that was more than enough, I already like you." She said with her head on my shoulder.

That got me kinda confused until she cleared her ideas.

"I mean, I like you but no like _like_ you, I just _like_ you." She corrected herself more happily.

We kept the hug for more 30 seconds os so until we realized the position we were in, when we broke the hug Sinon yawned:

"So where will I sleep?" Sinon asked with a sleepy face that was sooo cute.

"The asme room you woke up... that also is kinda... my room" I admitted sheepishly.

She only looked at me blankly, until her face became red as a tomato.

"What is it? The bed has more than enough space for two, we don't need to stay on top of each other." I said stoically.

Her face got VERY red with what I just said, and she looked away from me, it took a few seconds for me to realise what I said.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT, I didn't mean that! I swear!" I exclaimed, trying to correct what I just said.

"That's ok, I see you can make mistakes easily when it's about chatting." She replied happily to me, still blushing.

"Let's just go to sleep already, it's midnight now." I hurried her up with a smile.

I got up the stairs and opened the door, I got in and dropped myself in my bed. She got in the room slowly and looked at me, I stared back and looked at onee thing: her jacket.

"Why are you still using it?" I asked Sinon, pointing to the jacket.

She only blushed and started to take it off quickly, I stared at the tight shirt she wore behind it (didn't even seem like one of mine but apparently was), revealing the outline of her breasts.

"Sorry I didn't think you wanted me to-" Sinon started but I interrupted her.

"I didn't want for you to take it out, if it makes you uncomfortable you can put it back on, I only asked why you wore it here, that's not cold at all, you just understood me wrong." I explained to her calmly.

"Now come on here sleepy, lay down before you black out!" I told her with a giggle.

Sinon stared at me, without even moving.

"What is it? Is there a problem?" I asked her, looking concerned at her blank stare.

"I just didn't think I'd sleep with, you..." She admmited shyly.

"Oh come on already, it's not like we're doing something here." I told her, smirking at her cuteness.

"O-Okay then." She said and started walking sloly towards the bed.

She got near the edge of the bed and sat down shyly, I just hugged her from the back, putting my head on her shoulder and held her close to me.

"Sooo... you'll lay down or I'm going to have to force you?" I asked Sinon while holding her close.

"S-Steve, you're holding me too close... we look like a couple..." She told me uncomfortably.

I released her in the same instant and looked away, blushing at the idea.

"Just lay down already, you must sleep well to be well." I said, full of concern.

"If that is so, what do I use to cover myself?" Sinon asked me with _that_ sleepy face.

"Hold up a second." I told her while getting up.

I went into my wardrobe and took out a blanket I kept in it and softly covered her body, then I sat on the side of the bed and laid down, turning the opposite side from Sinon to avoid any complications and trying to sleep, until I felt an arm moving across my chest, just before I could object, Sinon pushed her body closer to mine, so that she covered me with the same blanket she had.

"Thanks." I told her.

"Tomorrow I will show you what I know of the city." I remembered myself that today was fryday.

"Okay..." She told me with a yawn.

"Good night." I said to her with a smile.

"Good night." She replied to me, holding me stronger in between her arms.

* * *

 **A/N: So there we go, my good people! this chapter was written with the help of the nutrients of several oranges I kept nearby, and the fact that my parents didn't want me playing games all day! This chapter is coming closer to my target of 6.000 words per chapter, but only got close enough with 5.731 words! Also, I'm sorry to disappoint my readers by once again taking too much time and uploading a chapter so small! In yet another note I'm sorry to all my readers, but I won't start writing the fourth chapter until I get at least 3 reviews with more than one line of comments, counting with this recent review, only 2 reviews remain, so what are you waiting for? REVIEW! It's free, you only got to type at least two lines, it's free, you remain anonimous if you want and it's FREE!**

 **Posted on 07/09/2015**

 **Edited on 07/09/2015: added last author note and dates.**


	4. An eventful morning

***Takes a sip of lemonade* Ahhh... It's so great to finally have a break! hum... let's see if anyone reviewed already... WAIT WHATWHATWHAT WHAT? 3 already?... AGH! why do you guys and gals (maybe) want me to work already... okay. it's my job, my idea to write this since the start. okay, stop judging me... anyways I'm actually happy that I actually got these reviews! It shows me that you guys (at least three of you I mean) actually like my story! and that gave me an amazing moral boost to keep me going, so my good people, I think I already have the next target: 2 more reviews! yes, BUT... from only new reviewers... and they need to have more than 3 lines. About that, even if you aren't a new reviewer, please review again, I told you all several times and I'll tell you again, Nobody's perfect! and that means my story also isn't! anyways let me answer the reviews already.**

 **Review from Stunningtom: Yet again you come to the rescue, if you are one of those loyal readers that review nearly every new chapter I'll be very thankful, if not, thanks for the review, about Steve's relationship with the mob girls, don't worry! I actually do have a plan for them, and yes I also thought the same thing about the review target! very clever huh?**

 **Review from CrazyCriticer46: About that... I actually want to make the chapters about 6.000 words long, not too long to scare off casual readers like you and not too short to make 'professional' readers only pass eyes and ignore my story, still, thanks for the review!**

 **Review from anonymous: You see, I set this target up because if I don't I'll not know whether people like my story or not, if there aren't any review that means that nobody is really enjoying it, and also that I'm writing this to only a select few that pass by my story and forget about it later, if that was the case, I'd give up, I don't like writing to no one, if I only asked for reviews and kept writing there would be probably no reviews at all! get my view now? Ok, so...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minecraft or any of it's characters, Microsoft/Mojang does.**

 **ON TO THE FIC!**

I woke up the next day with an amazing feeling within myself, a strange, funny warmth, I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings, I was on my room, on my bed, so what's this strange feeling? I look at my body and saw a difference: there was a girl on top of my chest, I was about to scream when I realised what just happened the day before, that moment I instantly blushed and tried to nudge my way out of there, but I couldn't, she held me tighter every time I tried to move, so I tried poking my way out of there, slowly touching her face, trying to make her wake up, but she didn't even move, I then tried to talk to her.

"Sinon... Sinoooon... wake up..." I told her very calmly, trying to be as gentle as possible.

She only muttered something I couldn't hear and held me tighter again, so I poked her and tried to make her wake up again:

"Hey, sleepy, it's time to wake up, you don't want to sleep the whole day do you?" I asked her slowly while poking her.

She finally seemed to aknowledge some of my movements and started opening her eyes sleeply while moving slightly off of my chest and looking around, slowly gaining awareness.

Then she realised the position she was, and almost fell of the bed trying to back away, if it wasn't for me holding her.

"Hey, hold on there, I don't want you to have a concussion just in the day I was going to show you the city!" I exclaimed happilly while pushing her from the edge of the bed and, consequently, closer to me.

"Y-You already woke up at this time in the morning?" She asked, concerned with something.

"Yes, why the concern?" I asked her with a laugh.

"I... I wanted to make breakfast for you..." She said while fiddling with her fingers.

My face instantly turned to normal and funny to red and curious.

"Why is that?" I asked her with an eyebrown raised.

"Y-You saved... c-created? Whatever... I owe my life to you, that's the least I could do..." She said shyly.

"Listen to me now, I may have... did that, but you are still a person like everybody else, you aren't a mindless slave to serve anyone you deem worthy, what matters is what you like to do, not what people want you to." I said, staring at her yellow eyes deeply.

"But, what if I want to make breakfast to you?" She asked sheepishly.

"Well then, I believe you can make something for me, but you got to cook for you too!" I told her while pinching her nose and smiling.

"Ok then, but will you let me change clothes?" She said, staring away from me.

"Do you HAVE any other that fits on you?" I asked her, wondering if I had any more of these shirts on my wardrobe.

"No..." She said while smiling unconfortably.

"That's why I will bring you to see the city, to buy you things too!" I told her happily.

"Ok... let me go downstairs already, I need to make breakfast!" She said while running through the stairs.

"Meh, guess that ain't that bad... hope she knows how to cook though." I said calmly while getting up and picking up a dark purple shirt with black jeans and white/red shoes.

It took me a few minutes to get ready, and when I got downstairs I found Sinon already with pankakes on the table, wearing an apron and a big smile on her face.

"Good morning Steve!" She exclaimed happily.

"Wow, did you cook this already?" I looked behind her and at the kitchen and everything was clean as the sky.

"Yes, turns out I can cook very well..." She told me while scratching the back of her head.

Then I realized that there was only one plate at the table.

"Hey, where's your plate?" I asked her while looking at the table.

Her eyes widened as she realized she didn't make any pankakes for herself and she covered her mouth in shame.

"Okay, now you'll have to eat with me, I don't eat much anyways." I told her calmly.

"What?No, I'm going to make my pankakes now..." She said desperately, while frantically looking around for where she left the cooking pans.

"No, if you do that we'll get late and when we get to the store it will be full already." I explained her.

"There isn't another way?" She asked me.

"Nope, I only have pankakes here right now, we're going to buy food too." I said sheepishly.

"Okay..." She sat on a chair adjacent to mine, and looked at the pankakes.

I took a piece of the pankakes with the spork and placed in front of her, she only smiled and gladly accepted the piece of food. I took out another piece for me and that way we ate breakfast together.

After we were done with the lunch Sinon's eyes became wide, lighting curiosity in me.

"What's this about?" I asked her suspiciously.

"I just realised we looked like a married couple right now." She said dumbfounded.

I just stared at her, then couldn't hold myself any longer and I went into an uncontrollable burst of laughter, doing my best to try and breathe when I had the chance, and it took me little effort to look at my left and see that Sinon was laughing out hard too, this situation continued for two minutes until I managed to control myself and help Sinon stop laughing.

"Have you realized that we look like old friends now?" I asked her, still trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes, yes I did, but I think we should hurry up before we lose that store." She said, giggling.

With that I was almost going trough the door when I looked at Sinon blushing heavily.

"What? You don't want to go?" I asked her.

"it's just that... can I take a bath?" She asked me while looking away.

I blushed as much as her, but tried to hide it away.

"Of course, go on, we have some time." I told her while looking at the stairs to the main corridor.

"Thanks, I'm not gonna take too long!" She thanked me and ran upstairs.

"Agh... Life is getting more complicated every day, I wonder when it's gonna stop." I let my thoughts out aloud.

It took about five minutes of me wandering around the house, and even dish washing when I heard Sinon call me upstair, I got up from the chair I was sitting five seconds ago and got up the stairs.

"What was that Sinon?" I asked her worriedly through the corridor.

"I-I... I didn't brought a towel with me..." Sinon said shamefully.

My face could be easily compared to a strawberry and you could say it was redder than the fruit.

"Y-You didn't bring a TOWEL?" I asked her, totally panicked while hoping I just heard it wrong somehow.

"No! I didn't bring a towel with me, you gotta bring me one..." She told me again.

My blush only deepened, but for the sake of this weekend, I needed to do it. I summoned all the strength I could from my body and walked to my room, I picked a towel up and started walking back, but when I was about to open the door of the bathroom all my forces suddenly vanished, I was now weak, and could not move anything else than my eyes, but I would not give up, not yet! I again gave all the effort I could into my frozen muscles until they seemed to respond to my commands again, I brought out my left hand to open the door, I pulled the doorknob and closed my eyes;

"Here it is" I said while looking away with my eyes closed and extending my hand with the towel.

"T-Thank you..." She replied to me while taking the towel.

I was about to turn around when for some reason my fingers snapped out of position as if I got hit by an electrical shock, and I got a short and unclear glimpse of what was in front of me, I only knew one thing: THIS was definitively a creation of Notch, I took out no time to realise I was standing there for about one second when I turned around at the speed of sound and ran through the door.

For about 5 minutes I was left in absolute silence, but after that I heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs, and instantly the image of what I just saw flashed through my mind, I slapped myself on the face and tried to regain composure.

"S-Sorry..." Sinon said while heading downstairs with her head down, ashamed.

"For what?" I asked her while scratching my arm.

"For... all this..." She said while she walked closer to the couch I was sitting on.

"It's okay, everybody makes mistakes, I wouldn't care if you lost something valuable and won't care for this." I told her.

"It's just... I didn't want this to happen..." She said while she sat on my side.

I thought about something that probably would work, I moved my arms behind her back, and pulled her closer to me, I hugged her, I could see from the edge of my eye that she was shocked, but then closed her eyes and accepted the hug.

"T-Thank you..." She said, nearly crying on my shoulder.

"It was nothing, besides, we're getting late..." I told her, not breaking the hug yet.

"Fine, let's go then!" She told me, revigorated.

"Okay then, let's go... wait... I just forgot what to buy..." I replied to her while scratching the back of my head.

"Clothes for me, and food for us both." Sinon answered me while opening the door.

As Sinon opened the door I found three girls staring directly at us, with some very weird expressions on their faces.

"What's this about?" I asked them curiously while realising these where my friends.

"Are you two going to a date?" Cupa asked me with her eyes blasted open.

"NONONONO, OF COURSE NOT!" Sinon countered quickly, nearly reading my mind before I retorted.

"We're only going shopping; We need food and Sinon needs clothes, she can't stay with this shirt forever." I said while taking up my wallet with me.

"Sinon? Who's that?" Scilla asked.

"She." I said while pointing to Sinon.

"Her name's Sinon?" Andr asked me while staring at Sinon blankly.

"Yes... well, she didn't have an actual name, so I gave the name Sinon to her and she liked it." I explained to the trio.

"You gave a name to her?" Scilla asked with a doubtful tone on her voice.

"I-It's true." Sinon replied while trying to ignore all the stares at her.

"Well, she's... ahem, nice..." Cupa said while looking at Sinon and then Scilla with a scared face.

I was about to continue the chat but I remembered that I needed to go.

"Well, time to go Sinon, I want to eat and you to get dressed, so let's get going!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"It's not like we're going shopping for food only for you..." Sinon countered my idea.

"YOU TWO ARE GOING SHOPPING?" Cupa shouted way too near me.

"FOR CLOTHES?" It was Andr's turn to shout now.

"TOGETHER?" Scilla too lost her composure at this simple statement.

"And food, why?" I asked, curiously looking at the three girls.

"YOU JUST MET YESTERDAY!" Scilla retorted furiously.

"Annnd...? What does this have to do with shopping for clothes?" I asked Scilla while looking at the clock.

"We're going with you then." Scilla regained her pose while taking a deep breath.

"Why's that?" I asked plainly.

"We're going with you, that's all, don't even try to do something about it." Scilla countered.

"Well, ok then, hope you're all ready since we don't have more time!" I said happily.

"Already? Don't you think it's too soon?" Andr asked.

"Nope, we want to get there soon so we don't lose much time trying to find good clothes." I told them clamly.

"What's this store that is so popular that you need to get there so soon?" Cupa asked me, her eyes glistening with the possibilities.

"Angelo's." I responded plainly while walking through the street's sidewalk.

"No way! THAT Angelo's?" Andr asked with a shocked expression.

"Yep, I think their clothes are among the finest in the entire city!" I answered Andr's question.

"Y-You are going to buy those for me?" Sinon asked me, blushing.

"You made me breakfast, that's an fair exchange for me." I told her, smiling.

Andr, Cupa and Scilla looked at me, clearly startled by what I just said, but I ignored them for the sake of the walk.

"Those pankakes wheren't worth half the price of a shoe on Angelo's, besides I ate them with you!" She told me.

That made another sequence of hard stares come on my direction.

"Hey, just because you found that pamphlet doesn't mean you know all the prices there, besides, the pankakes were very good." I replied to her.

"But-" She was about to counter, but I did it before her.

"Nope, you will get your clothes from Angelo's, No discussions!" I told her again.

"Okay then..." She said, still blushing.

 **A/N: Ok, I think this is getting good, sorry for the cliffhanger, super-extra short chapter AND the fact that I didn't upload in nearly a month, but I'm sorry to tell you that my performance on school is decreasing very badly because my geography teacher is an asshole, and because of that, my parents probably won't want me near a computer for months before I can write again, but don't worry! I'm not leaving this story behind, I also have plans and a nearly-done first chapter on a Pokémon story, so no need to worry, just be patient and please, please have mercy.**

 **Also, if you are wanting to ask me "Yo, Joel348 will ya bring in Alex?" Well, let me give you the short answer: NO. You may as well say "DANG JOEL348 IS A FRIKIN' RACIST! HE DOESN'T LIKE FEMALE CHARACTERS IN GAMES!" and let me tell you, I'm not that, it's just that all this Alex thing on Minecraft is bullshit. Seriously. Steve was never male, damn no character in Minecraft has a definitive gender, I only depict him as male here, Steve was always that cool genderless guy that never said anything (Not talkin 'bout multiplayer here), and now Microsoft has the GENIUS idea to add Alex. That's bullshit.**

 **If you think that the first and second chapters were weird, you don't worry, me too! but I'm too lazy too rewrite that :P**

 **Posted on 30/09/2015**


	5. Guns, eh?

**A/N: Hello and welcome back to FTSHNN! Believe it or not I'm alive! sorry for the long wait, and I still should take more time to write a new chapter, but still, my parents apparently have gone soft on me, and I can write here again... Now, nobody but my friend AmyGrav and the omnipresent on minecraft fics Stunningtom reviewed! Well, shame's on you! I'm gonna keep writing anyways since I'm currently on a boost of ideas and I need to use well my time! Now let's stop with the gibberish and anwser the reviews.**

 **Review from AmyGrav: You don't worry, I think I fixed that after chapters 3 and 4.**

 **Review from Stunningtom: There you are again, thanks for the support! I also hope that I don't fail on passing this year on school!**

 **Whelp, now that that's done let's go to the disclaimer.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minecraft, Microsoft/Mojang does, if I did, mob talker mod would be a DLC to minecraft.**

 **ON TO THE FIC!**

* * *

Walking. I don't like walking. I wanted to go in my car, but it only had two seats, and my three friends wouldn't want me to go alone with Sinon, so we got to hurry up and stay on a walking/jogging pace, until we finnaly got to Angelo's, only half a hour later than I planned, as expected, this half an hour was enough to have about 5 persons every square meter of the place, so I did my best to stay calm and came with the best solution I could come up with.

"Well, I guess we're gonna have to wait until afternoon, when they restock." I said to the group following me. Andr let out a relief filled sigh, Cupa smiled and seemed impacient about waiting this much and Scilla seemed to be angry at the statement, Sinon, on the other hand only smiled and looked at me.

"Well, that's more time I'll be spending with you!" Sinon told me, while taking my arm and smiling.

I couldn't hold a small blush for her compliment, and for unknown reasons, again the three in front of me seemed unnerved and angry at something I didn't know.

"So, what do we do?" Cupa asked Impatiently.

"What about some ice cream?" Sinon asked, smiling innocently.

I almost died trying to hold off the laughter that threatened to come out of me on that moment, ohh the irony of a snow golem wanting an ice cream, oh Notch, the irony.

The girls apparently noticed my unfamiliar face and took no time to make a commentary about it.

"What's that face about Steve?" Scilla asked me while keeping her "I don't give a f***" pose.

"N-Nothing, just remembered a very old joke..." I replied, still trying to regain my own pose.

"Really? tell us!" Cupa exclaimed while jumping excitedly, holding that contagious smile.

"Nope." I anwsered bluntly.

"Aww, come on, tell us! it can't be that bad!" Cupa insisted while sporting those puppy eyes of hers.

"Err, it's just that..." I did my best to stop staring at her eyes, I knew the power of persuasion those had.

When, for my salvation, a man dressed like a business man came running to our direction and stumbled into me, making me fall on the way.

"Sorry, but I need to go fast!" The man screamed while running panickedly.

It took me no time to get up, but when I did, Cupa was looking at me again, thankfully, this man's sudden appearance had made a perfect excuse for me.

"Ohh, I just forgot, sorry!" I said a little too excited.

"Aww, okay then, but when you remember about it, tell me!" Cupa retorted again.

"Sooo, we're going to the ice cream?" Sinon remembered me.

"Oh, yeah, of course, sure." I replied, making my shirt right again.

"Yay!" Sinon exclaimed while giving a small high-five to cupa, who was also very happy.

"Okay, let's go then." I said while I started walking.

It took us no time to get to the ice cream store, but I couldn't bring my mind off of a specialized weapons store that we came across during the walk here.

"Steve, what's wrong?" Andr asked,looking at me concernedly.

I couldn't brring my eyes of off hers, that purple... shined... Not like the eyes of those monsters I had to fight in my time, but... somehting else... it was, speaking bluntly, beautiful, although my staring didn't go unnoticed.

"Uhh, could you stop staring? you're embarassing me..." She said while retreating her head to the jacket.

I shook my head and came back to reality.

"Scilla, could you please pay the man? I'm going to take a walk." I said while looking at the way we came.

"Of course, we'll wait here, but where are you going?" Scilla anwsered me.

"To a shop I saw before." I told her while getting up and giving her more than enough to pay for ice cream.

"Okay then..." Scilla said while taking the money and looking at me weirdly.

"Great, I'm going, gonna be back in a minute!" I told them.

I started walking quite fast back to the place I saw before, and there it was, only with another girl apparently buying something.

"Hello, sir what would you like to order?" The shopkeeper immediatly said to me.

"I'm just browsing." I said plainly.

"Okay then, just tell me if you see anything you like." the man told me, smiling.

Quite gentle man for a weapon dealer.

I was about to take a look at a long assault/battle rifle before I heard the girl asking for a pistol with more precision, the shopkeeper offered a PPS-12, a weapon similar to my handgun, only cheaper and more for civilian use, because of the small caliber and not-so-fast bullet speed.

I was going to ignore the whole thing when I heard she asking for a silencer.

"Whoa girl, wait a minute, first, you can buy a silencer here? why I didn't know this?" I interrupted her.

She was about to reply angryly but I didn't stop yet.

"And second, you don't want to use a silencer on this gun, it's bullets are already low speed and with the silencer it'll barely scratch a kevlar vest." I told her calmly.

"And why would I need to shoot through a kevlar vest?" She asked me with a eyebrown raised stoically.

"Well I just thought it could be usef..." I didn't end the sentence.

"You thought it could be...?" She asked me, but I couldn't think.

 _She had ears._

 _Big furry ears._

 _Cute cat ears._

 _And a tail._

 _has stopped working_

 _Reason: Cuteness overload/ Mind blown_

 _1) Well, crap. 2)GODDAMMIT BRAIN!_

"Hello? somebody there?" She waved her hand in front of my eyes, bringing me back to life.

"Oh yeah, sorry for that, your ears... kinda distracted me." I admitted sheepishly.

"Anyways, mister know-all-guns, what would you reccomend if I needed a accurate and silent gun with decent piercing power?" She asked me while putting her hands on her hips.

Her tail started moving around.

I NEED TO STOP STARING. I SWEAR I'M GOING TO START EATING ROTTEN MEAT IF I DON'T STOP STARING AT HER!

"Well, for more piercing power without sacrificing accuracy, you'll need a AP-12, although the price's a little bit salty." I told her while making that 'loadsa money' gesture.

"Oh, well then, let me see that one." She asked the shopkeeper, and he was off instantly.

"Also, I can buy a silencer because I got some ties with the army." She explained me.

 _note to self:_

 _I NEED TIES WITH THE ARMY. NOW._

As I schemed hundreds of plans to get me in a good relation with the goverment, army, and so on, the shopkeeper brought the slightly heavy handgun to the table, she took it and moved around.

"A bit heavy isn't it?" She asked me.

"The recoil when you shoot is smaller than you may think." I told her while looking at her ears.

"How do you know that? have you used one of these?" She questioned me while moving her eyes from the gun.

"Well, not quite used it yet but I tested it before I bought." I told her calmly.

"You have one? didn't you say it was expensive?" She asked me while grinning.

"I said it was expensive, not that I wouldn't buy it." I answered while messing with the belt the gun would stay if I had it on me.

"Okay then, how much is this worth?" She asked while pointing at the gun.

"That's eight thousand." The man said while looking at the gun.

"You still can buy that one before, it was only two thousand." He added.

Gentle, but know how to bargain, smart man.

"I take the AP-12, how much's the silencer for it?." She sid without any remark about the price.

"That would be five hundred." The man told her plainly while messing with a box he had.

"I'll take it." She said plainly while taking out a purse she had on her side, and taking out the money.

The man took out a silencer and looked at the girl that stood by my side, and then looked at me.

"You two dating?" The man said quite rudely.

If I said I didn't like the idea I'd be lying, but I don't feel quite ready for that type of shit.

"Nope." We both said at the same time, with the same plain tone.

"That's a shame, you two seem to fit nicely." He said while he took the money the girl left on the table.

"That ain't happening." I again refused the idea, while the cat at my side kept silent.

"Okay then, here's the gun and silencer lady, don't use 'em too early." He said with a grin.

"Thank you." She said to the man while taking the gun and putting the silencer on it.

She was about to leave when she again turned around and looked at me.

"Thanks for the reccomendation, I like this one more." She then turned again and walked away.

 _note to self #2:_

 _I apparently have an addiction to staring at cat people's tail._

Well now, what was I planning to do?

...

Oh! Ammo!

"Well sir, what do you need?" The man asked while eyeing me.

"Two magazines for the AP-12 please." I told the man, and again, fast as wind, he was off.

I was starting to think about why do I actually want guns, I mean, back in my time it sure was useful but now, I haven't seen any reason to be armed, no actual threat to existence other than murderous rocks that are present on many hills around here. ( **If you remember chapter one well you'll know what he meant by that** )

My current line of thought was interrupted as I watched the man bring the magazines from the back of the store, he dropped in the table the two, and looked at me, I was about to give him the money when I saw something on one of the shop's numerous stands that caught my interest. I pointed at it from where I stood and asked:

"What's that?" I said while staring the object from where I stood.

The man followed my fingers and realized what I was aiming at.

"Oh, that? it's a multi-purpose knife, carbon handle, serrated edge for utilities and sharp edge for meat cutting or combat." The man described the weapon.

"What is it's blade made of?" I asked the man while paying attention to the slightly dark blade.

"Steel, interest in it?" The man asked me.

"Yeah." I anwsered simply.

"It's three hundred." He told me with the same simplistic tone.

"I'll take it." I replied to him, while taking out the money from my pocket and giving to him.

"Thank you for your purchase! Be sure to come back later!" The man said while waving at me.

"I sure will!" I looked at the man, although a bit old, he had energy even I got surprised with.

I left the blade in a precarious way, I had it strapped to the belt with some bands of cloth I had with me from a shirt that had the bad luck to see me trip into it yesterday.

Until now the day was decent, ammo, knife,walking around...

 _Cat ears._

Brain, you need to SHUT THE FUCK UP!

And I still need to buy clothes for Sinon, eat something and go back home.

BOORING.

* * *

 **A/N: YAY! I'M BACK TO LIFE BABY! And my chapters are shorter than ever. well, nothing's perfect and having writer blocks sure do suck. I believe I got this last test right and I might pass the year nicely, but life is a surprise box, we can never guess what will it show in the next five minutes, it can be nothing, but in many animes, this time is more than enough to make a normal guy meet three or more furry girls that have a crush on him. In another note, FALLOUT 4! YES! YEEEEEEES! IT'S FINNALY HEEEEERE! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD YES! Okay, fanboy moment over, as you may just have noticed I'm quite a fan of the fallout series and quite recently (ten days ago) the slightly polemic Fallout 4 was released, I'm sorry to say this yet again, but Fallout 4 plus writer block sadly isn't equal to shorter waiting periods for the next chapters, so... yeah, ya'know, I'm a gamer, I might be a big fan of animes, I'm on a writer's block, and the year is ending. None of this help, but I WON'T stop! NEVER! I DON'T WANT TO BE YET ANOTHER INCOMPLETE FANFICTION ON THIS SITE! AND I REFUSE TO HAVE A FANFIC SHORTER THAN A 100,000 WORDS! So trust me when I say: wait for me. just wait for me to come back from the ashes of distraction and get to write chapters of tens of thousands words long! I WILL get to this level one day, I swear.**

 **Besides that, you all have a good day/night!**

 **Posted on 21/11/2015***

 ***You might have noticed I use the metric system on my fics, and I also use the DD/MM/YYYY system on dates.**


End file.
